


You Complete Me

by madarama



Series: Different Lives [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Franklin Delano Donut/Frank "Doc" DuFresne - Freeform, Halloween, Lavernius Tucker/Agent Washington - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madarama/pseuds/madarama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fine I'll wear the damn costume.”<br/>AU Prompt: Halloween</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Complete Me

Caboose was practically jumping up and down every time the door bell went off for the last 2 weeks. He would run to the door and whip it open. He would always come back, not excited anymore but replaced by a look of determination. Church would raise an eyebrow at the younger man's actions every time but didn't say anything, assuming he had ordered something stupid online again. His suspicions were confirmed when Caboose squealed when he opened the door once and only a minute later he shut the door with a thank you. The blond immediately ran over to Church, large box in his tan arms. He gently placed the box on the floor and ran into the kitchen, almost slipping on the wood floor in his mismatched socks leaving Church with no time to ask what was in the box. He came back with a pair of scissors and was about to stab the box when Church hastily grabbed his arm.

“Oh no buddy let me do that.” Caboose simply gave a toothy smile and handed the scissors over. He was bouncing as Church started cutting the tape of the box. 

“So, what did you order this time?” Church asked, jade eyes catching Caboose's pretty blue ones.

“Open it and you will find out!” Caboose said. Church rolled his eyes. 

“I swear to god Caboose if it's another stupid horse mask or cheesy couple shirts I will revoke your internet privileges.” By the tone of his voice most people would think Church was being completely serious but Caboose knew better. He heard the stifle of laughter when he first popped up with the horse mask. He felt Church's hand holding his a little tighter when they wore the shirts in public.

Church finally got the box open and pulled out the plastic packaged material out, Caboose was practically vibrating on the floor with a goofy grin wide on his lips. At first the brunet was confused but that quickly changed to a look of exasperation at his giddy boyfriend.

“Don't you love it!” Caboose said with bright expectant eyes. 

“Why did you get these?” He just asked, still giving him the same face as before.

“For Halloween of course! Donut invited us to his costume party and we had to dress up! I dress up every year, you know this Church but now that we're together we can dress up together!” Caboose explained, pulling out the other costume and holding it to his chest.

“Caboose.” Church said sternly “I told you I wasn't dressing up. I don't dress up. I never wore these costumes with you before we got together no matter how much you asked and I'm not wearing them now.”

“But Church, you complete-”

“No.” Church said, cutting Caboose off.

Church's heart clenched slightly when Caboose looked down, biting his lip pitifully.

“Okay.” He mumbled quietly, his voice wavering. “I guess I could try wearing both costumes by myself.”

Church gave a defeated sigh. “Fine I'll wear the damn costume.”

“Yay!” Caboose quickly stood up and tackled his boyfriend, not realizing he had knocked the breath out of him with his larger body. Caboose's eyes were back to their sparkling blue in an instant and Church could almost swear the blond did it on purpose, knowing Church couldn't resist his sad looks.

“You're the best Church! We are going to look super duper awesome! We will have the best costumes ever!” Caboose rambled before giving Church a quick peck on the nose. Church patted his back.

“We sure will buddy.” He wheezed out.

\----

A few days later Church was getting out of his small car, albeit with some struggle due to his costume. When he made it around the car Caboose was waiting for him like he always did, trademark smile plastered on his bright face. The taller one held his hand out and Church snuggled his own into it. They walked to the door of the pink little house and rang the bell. Church let out a heavy breath, preparing himself for all the teasing and laughing that was about to come. Why was he doing this again? Oh yeah, he was weak to Caboose's glassy eyes and watery voice and couldn't take disappointing him anymore. 

Within a few moments the door swung open, revealing Donut who appeared to be a police officer that was wearing hot pants for whatever reason. The badge reading 'Officer Hot Pants' that was pinned so his very tight button up is really what made the outfit. This didn't surprise Church whatsoever, having gotten used to Donut's odd costumes over the years. Donut covered his mouth with his hands and squealed.

“Oh my god you two are just so adorable! Come on in guys.” He said, moving out of the way so they could some in. Reluctantly, Church stepped in, well more like he was pulled in by an excited Caboose who was eager to show off their “fantastic” matching costumes. 

There wasn't a whole lot of people, but a decent amount. Church could say he knew all of them, maybe not personally though, but the same group got together every year for almost every occasion. Such events were usually held by Donut and his boyfriend DuFresne, although everyone simply called him Doc. He kept going on about how he's a paramedic and not a doctor but no one really listened. 

Nobody turned to look at the pair as Donut closed the door behind them, you know except for Tucker who just burst out laughing as soon as he set eyes on them. A few people turned their attention to Tucker for a second before returning to their conversations. Tucker quickly made his way over to his friends, stupid grin on his face and his lover Wash in tow, who also had the same look on his face although he actually made an attempt to hide his amusement. 

“Dude what the fuck are you wearing.” Tucker snorted once he made it to the two. Church just shook his head, not really sure what to retort with.

“We are a peanut butter and jelly sandwich!” Caboose announced like it was obvious which it kinda was considering they were walking pieces of bread with peanut butter and jelly smeared on them. Caboose grabbed his boyfriend into a hug to emphasize the 'sandwich' idea of the costume. “Because we go together like peanut butter and jelly! Get it?”

“This is fucking hilarious.” Tucker chuckled. Church refused to meet anyone’s eyes out of embarrassment.

“Fuck you Tucker, what you and Wash don't think it's fun to dress up?” He mumbled weakly.

“Church you act like you think it's fun to dress up for Halloween and for your information we did dress up.” Tucker simply pointed to his and Wash's heads. On top of Tucker was a pair of dog ears and on Wash was cat ears. Church threw his hands up.

“That doesn't count!”

“Um yeah it does, I'm dog man cause I'm a _real animal _in bed.” Tucker nudged Wash who's cheeks became tinged with pink.__

__“No you're dressed like a dog cause you're a bitch Tucker, get it right.” Church replied, earning a middle finger from Tucker._ _

__“Hey wait, aren't you allergic to peanut butter?” Tucker asked, not so discreetly pulling out his phone and opening it._ _

__“That's why I'm the jelly.” Caboose exclaimed “So that way Church can still kiss me and not die!” With that Caboose turned Church's head, leaned down to pressed his lips to the others. The kiss lasted just long enough for Tucker to snap a picture, smile becoming even more smug._ _

__“Dude this is so going on Basebook.” He said, fiddling with his phone. Church buried his face into his hands._ _

__“Caboose we are never dressing up ever again.” He murmured._ _

__“Whatever you say Church!”_ _

__Church said this, and he'll remember he said this, but he'll probably find himself in an even stupider costume come next Halloween. It wasn't all bad, he got to see Caboose shine all night after all._ _


End file.
